


Gifts

by PinkRangerV



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gifts, autistic!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gives her friends gifts when she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing Natasha does when she gives people really personal gifts? Yeaaaah, don't do that, as it turns out there are people who do that to say 'I don't think you can handle your own problems'--gifts are better when they aren't for fixing things. But it's the sort of thing I would do myself, so Natasha ended up doing it. (And Tony tried chamomile and got high off it and decided it was the best advice ever, so it worked out in the end.)

Tony Stark has bipolar.

This actually makes sense. Bipolar is not just two moods, it is a shapeshifting of the soul, constant change, and I have always found it difficult to analyze someone with it. Potential ADHD, not a surprise. I look online to see what I can find.

The next time I see him, I tell him, “Drink teas.”

“...What?”

“Instead of coffee. Try chamomile first. It will calm you down. Peppermint helps with depression. They’re like ibuprofen for the mind.” I explain. I am not always as verbal as others would like me to be. It is easy to forget, since Clint and I sign, that I cannot speak ASL. “You’ll like it, trust me.”

“Okay, you know what, I can look up my own stuff--” Stark starts, but I leave then, because I do not understand and it will only hurt when he gets angry.

Steve Rogers has PTSD.

This also makes sense. He is out of time and in pain. So I send him to a website he can use to meditate. Meditation is supposed to help.

He smiles at me the next time he sees me, big and bright, and says he loves the music, and drags me off to try New Age music at a store. It’s very nice. I share it with Sam, too, on a hunch.

Thor struggles with understanding Asgardians. I give him one of my own psychology textbooks, so that he can study. He does not seem to understand, at first, and laughs later with Stark.

Banner…

Banner I give alcohol to, to numb the pain. I know what it is like, to be at someone else’s mercy. Sometimes all you can do is grieve.

They are my friends. These gifts I give, they are how I say that.

(I give Pepper a little knife, after Extremis. She hugs me and says thank you.

Girls are easier.)

 

 


End file.
